Meant to Be
by Kingdom01
Summary: Perrie hates New York, missing her life back in Texas. She doesnt have very many friends and shes bullied. Until, she meets a girl who changes eveything for the better. Percy never thought that he would have someone that loved him. Never imagined that his life would change when he started his band. But I guess it was Meant to Be.
1. chapter 1

"But daaaad! I don't want to move!" Complained eleven year old Perrie Edwards. The blonde was currently sitting in her room, watching as movers came in and out, carrying her stuff away and into trucks. She had lived in this house for as long as she could remember.

"I'm sorry sweetie. But this is something we have to do." That was the last thing Alexander Edwards said before we walked out of the girls "bedroom".

All of a sudden Caitlin, Perries 16 year old sister, popped her head into the room.

"Hey little sis. Hurry up, we need to go. Mom is already in the car and Jonnies leaving. He has a date with some girl named Elizabeth. And you won't see him till Christmas if you don't say bye now. Now hurry your butt up!" With that she walked out and down the stairs.

Perrie frowned. She didn't want to move. Her friends were here, her house was here, her brother was here. Basically her whole life was here. Despite this, she walked out of her room and down the cherry wood stairs. There stood her brother hugging her parents and saying goodbye. Her mom was crying, saying how her baby was going to be all alone. This caused Perrie to roll her eyes. Her brother was twenty years old, she's sure he would be fine.

Perrie walked up to the blonde haired man and poked his side. She was about the size of a nine or ten year old despite being eleven. Her brother turned away from their parent and faced her. He saw her pout and bent down to her eye level.

"Hey squirt. I'll see you on Christmas okay?" Seeing Perries eyes begin to water, he quickly started to try and calm her down. "But you can call me anytime. FaceTime me too. Or even Skype. Don't worry, the next two months will pass by in the snap of a finger. I promise."

Perries eyes still watered and her lips were still formed in a pout. "I'm gonna miss you so much Jonnie." Perrie told her brother as she latched her arms around his neck. "I'll miss you too squirt."

Jonnie stood up and kissed her forehead before saying a final goodbye and walking outside to his car.

With a pout, Perrie followed her sister into their car. She didn't want to move.

This whole move was stupid.

 **Hey! This is mostly the introduction and thanks for reading. Make sure to check out A Shocking Family and if you are from there then welcome to the new story. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Meeting Leigh-Anne

"Oh no, no no no. I can't be late!" Perrie muttered under her breath. Her short legs carried her as quickly as they could. The sun was beating down on her, sweat forming in crannies that people couldn't see. Her sweatshirt only increased the heat, so did her jeans. It was August, and while it should be cool out side it was extremely hot.

While running, Perrie didn't see the rock in front of her foot that caused her to trip. Her body slammed forward, her binders flying out of her hands.

"Damnit!" Perrie yelled. She looked down at her knee to see it scraped, the hole in her jeans now coated with dirt around the edges. She groaned as she moved her knee, signaling that something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" Came a voice from in front of her. Perrie looked up to see a girl around her age. Her black hair was extremely curly and voluminous, meshing well with her dark skin. She was wearing a bright yellow crop top and a teal skirt. Her "statement piece" were either her big teal necklace or her white platform shoes.

"Yeah, I think so." Perrie stood up and brushed her hands off on her jeans before holding it out. "I'm Perrie Edwards."

The girl grabbed her hand and lightly shook it. "Leigh-Anne Pinnock. Nice to meet you." Leigh-Anne smiled at Perrie.

Perrie smiled back while saying, "Nice to meet you too."


	3. Meeting Jade

"Edwards! Please help Thirlwall with the trees!" Yelled the drama teacher, Miss Allison. The blonde sighed and set down the wrench she was holding before walking over to the painting station. Glancing around the area, she looked for the trees. She finally spotted them, seeing a girl already painting some fake bark.

Deciding to get it over with-she was meeting up with her brother, whom was visiting for the week- and grabbed a paint can. She looked for a brush, but couldn't find one.

Sighing, Perrie walked up to the girl -Thirlwall, as the teacher called her- and lightly tapped her shoulder.

"Umm excuse me? I'm looking for a brush but I can't find one. Do you know where they are?" Perrie asked the girl. The turned around and Perrie was in awe of the girls ability with makeup. It looked natural yet dramatic at the same time. Her outfit was tame with a pair of jeans and a blue T-shirt. She was about the same height as Perrie, which was about 5'1.

"Oh yeah of course. There right over here. I can show you." The girl smiled sweetly and Perrie followed her as she began walking. "I'm Jade, by the way. Jade Thirlwall."

"Perrie Edwards. So are you a drama kid?" Perrie asked in interest.

Jade laughed. "Not really, no. I'm a volunteer. My best friend Jesy signed me up. I'm actually a media student. What about you?"

"Wow that's really cool. I'm not either, I'm an art student. I mean, acting is cool, but I like the musicals better." Perrie told the girl.

Jade gasped. "Oh my god! I love musicals! I just love singing in general really. My double elective is choir." Perries jaw dropped in shock.

"Seriously? Me too! Me and my best both double in choir. Except she's a fashion student, not and art."

"Wow that's crazy. We all are in choir. My best friend is in my choir class, too. Jesy is a media student though."

The two girls smiled at each other before they began painting, seeing as they had already gotten a paintbrush.


	4. Auditions

Perrie let out a breath. The girl in front of her was shaking, which Perrie couldn't blame her considering she was almost there as well.

"Next up we have Noel Johnson!" Came the yell of the drama teacher. The girl in front of Perrie took a deep breath and walked on stage with a dazzling smile.

Perrie turned to her friends. "I don't think I can do this," She told them. Her nerves were in high alert and her foot would not stop tapping. "I don't know what I'm doing. I just like singing, that doesn't mean I'm good at it. Or at acting. What an I doing?"

Perries rant was stopped by Leigh-Anne who put her hands on the blondes shoulders.

"Stop worrying so much. You got this. We all got this. We are all going to get in and be amazing. Okay?" Perrie nodded. "Great. Now, turn around and remember the song."

Perrie turned around and thought about the others auditions. Leigh-Anne tried for the part of Rizzo and sung Neon Lights by Demi Lavato. Jesy auditioned for the part of Jan and sung Out Loud by Gabbie Hanna. Jade had auditioned for the role of Frenchie and sung Consequences by Camilla Cabello.

After what seemed like an eternity, the teacher finally called her name.

"Perrie Edwards!"

The blonde scurried on stage. "What song will you be performing for us today?" Asked an older woman of about 50 years old. Her white hair showed off her age but her attitude didn't. She was a very lively women who loved jumping around and singing.

"I'm I'll be singing Bound To You by Christina Aguleria." The woman waved her hand as a form of saying to start.

Perrie took a deep breath as she finished the song. It was silent for a moment before the teacher said something.

"That was amazing. Great job. Now, we'll contact you within the week. Have a great day!"

Perrie walked off of the stage, hands clammy and sweat on her back. She had been _so_ nervous, but she was glad that it was over. The blonde walked over to where the other girls were standing. They all congratulated her and praised her song choice, but Perries nerves were sky high so she wasn't really paying attention.

️

It had been two weeks since Perrie auditioned and she still hadn't gotten the call if she made it or not. Leigh-Anne had gotten the roll, so had Jade. Hell, even Jesy did, although she didn't get the part she auditioned for but she still got in. Perrie felt as if she was about to give up when she got the call.

 _Perrie walked into the kitchen after taking a couples orders. The adorable couple looked to be about seventeen(both of them) and were holding hands the whole time. There eyes held love when the looked at each other._

 _Perrie wanted that._

 _The blonde sighed before repeating the orders to Carl, the chef._

 _"Oi, Perrie! I think your phone is ringing." Carl called out from the hot kitchen. Perrie frowned before walking into the kitchen where she had set her bag an hour earlier. She grabbed her phone and saw that someone was indeed calling her but it was an unknown number. Reluctantly, Perrie answered the call only to be greeted by high pitched, squeaky voice._

 _"Hi there! Is this Perrie Edwards?"_

 _"Uh... yeah. Who is this?" Perrie asked in confusion._

 _"Oops, silly me. I'm Lavender! I'm Ms Hills student aid. I'm one of the juniors working on the musical. Anyway I just called to tell you that you got the part of Sandy, which I believe you auditioned for. So the cast meeting is gonna next Tuesday after school at 3:30. Will that work for you?" Lavender asked in a sugary voice._

 _Perrie was so happy. She had gotten the part she wanted! And she had just gotten **a part!** That's all she really wanted. "Um yeah that's fine. I'll see you there."_

 _"Okie dokie. Tootles!"_

 _With that the weird junior hung up, leaving a beaming Perrie on the other end._


	5. Prankster

Percy sat in Math, bored out of his mind. The teacher, who was an old bat and shouldn't have been teaching for at least the past 30 years, was droning on about something that has to do with the Pythagorean Theorem. "Psst!"

Percy looked around for the source of the noise. "Psst!" He looked to his left and saw one of his best friends, Jade Thirlwall. Jade was a sarcastic prankster who Percy loved to pull pranks with. She reminded him a lot of the Stolls. "Oh, hey Jade. What's up?" Percy whispered.

"I got the part! Isn't that awesome?!" The brunette whisper-yelled. Percy nodded.

"That's great!" He whisper yelled back to her, but paused when he saw the teacher glancing over at the two. "Hey, let's talk after class okay?"

Jade nodded before turning back to the board. Percy followed suit.

The bell rang signaling that class was over. Percy sighed before grabbing his binders and standing up. His head was pounding. He had fought a cyclops on his way to school that morning and the cyclops had pushed him against a wall, causing him to hit his head. There was a pounding behind his eyes.

"Hey Perce, wait up!" Jade yelled from somewhere behind him. He turned around and waited for the brunette to catch up with him. Once she did, the two kept walking towards fifth period.

"Ok so what was it you wanted to tell me?" Percy asked her.

Jade squealed and jumped up and down. "Ah! Oh my god, guess what!" Percy looked at her with a bored expression. "I got the part!"

"Woah, really? That's great." He said as the walked.

He was very happy for Jade. She was such a great person, and with all of her family problems, she deserves something to focus her energy on. You see, Jades dad walked out on her and her mom when Jade was four. Her mom already had a good job, luckily. But the two struggled. Jade had no idea what was going to happen with her family. But after a while, the two finally got into a good rhythm, and they've been great on their own since. That was, until about a month ago. Jades dad had showed up suddenly, saying that he regretted leaving and he wanted to catch up with his "little girl". He would take her shopping and buy her lavish gifts to make up for leaving. So her dad is staying with them at the moment, but her parents are fighting over the stupidest things.

"Thanks I am too. Me and my girlfriends are all going to be in it. You should come to rehearsal!" Jade squealed and jumped up and down, hands on Percy's shoulder.

Percy sighed. "Sorry J. Can't. I have swim practice." Jade gained a thoughtful look.

"Well how about after?"

"Nope. Got plans with Steven and his boyfriend. And before you ask, I can't hang out tomorrow because I'm hanging out with some of my camp friends." Annabeth and Grover were visiting for the weekend, Annabeth because she was going to leave for her dads the next week and Grover because he had been super busy.

Jade pouted. "Fine, loser. Lets get to class before we're late." The two walked towards fifth period, jokes and teasing names flying out of each others mouths.


End file.
